Never Skype After Midnight
by Haipa Ookami
Summary: "A guy knocked on my door today asking for a donation for the local primary school s swimming pool. I went away and came back with a cup of water... Is that wrong?" I stared at the screen. "...Your kidding right Sasuke?" I was met with a blank stare and silence. Then, very unattractively, I burst out laughing. Yeah, its never good to skype after midnight, especially with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) For those of you that are following me, and my Second Chances story I'm sorry that It is taking me so long to update it. It is a little difficult for me right now but I wanted to write this just because it's just so cute. It came to me based off past experiences and I hope you will enjoy this in the meantime while I continue Second Chances. For my new readers, I hope you enjoy and please check out my other fanfics :) Thanks for your time! Please review and leave comments :) OH and this is just a teaser to see how you guys react to this. If I get enough likes then Ill continue it. I FUCKING LOVE FRAPPUCCINO'S **

"Okay. Deep breath. Deep breath. It's just a conference call. No biggie." I took three slow deep breaths and then sighed. "That help out just as much as stabbing myself would," I sighed again and looked at my watch. 11:45. Five minutes. In just Five minutes I'll be facing my biggest fear. I wiped my sweaty palms on my sweat pants. I started at the home screen waiting for the notification. That stupid little tune that I can never stand. I hate being on Skype but I have to be. I don't just use it for social networking, I actually have important calls on here but still. That Damn tune. Always disturbing my train of thought whe-

"Oh my God…." I started at my computer. The time was 11:50 on the dot. The time when he said he would be on. I've been waiting for a message for 30 minutes already. That stupid little tune. I put a hand on my heart and pressed down. I know it wont help but it's a weird habit. The ringing kept going. I started at the name.

Incoming call from Sasuke Uchiha

I thin I just died. Taking one last deep breath I moved over to the green answer button and clicked. The ringing stopped and the screen turned black. The three little loading circles popped up and I swear I felt like my life was about to end. It was like watching my life ticking away. The box popped up…and the opened into a gray fuzzy picture trying to focus. This is it. The last few seconds of my life. Then, the picture cleared, and there he was.

"Hey."

Correction, NOW I died.

**Let me know what you think :D **

**\(^-^)/ Frappuccino's!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" I replied back. I twirled with the tip of my ponytail.

"Sorry if you waited long. I just got back now." I looked down at his gray sweater, and how gorgeous he looks in it. From the background it looked like he was sitting at a table. Not even the hallway lights were on.

"No worries. Are you ready now, or do you need more time?" I tried not to stare at his face so much but… it was just so WEIRD! Skyping with Sasuke Uchiha!

'It's fine. Do you have the papers? Or do you need a copy?" He leaned to the side, shuffling through something. I heard a zipper but all I could do was stare at his now exposed neck. It looked delicious.

"N-No I already have them. Kakashi paged me to pick up a copy before class ended." When he turned back to the camera I leaned to my right. Pushing my pillow away I picked up the packet and held them up.

"Okay. Then we can start," he said pushing the computer away. I watched him place the packet down and pick up a pencil.

"Actually…I kinda…already did." I twirled my tips again. I looked up shyly to see his surprised face. "I'm a nerd…sorry."

"That's fine. What did you already complete?"

"Well, I-" I was about to answer him when a woman's face popped up from the doorway. Sasuke was looking down at the packet. "Uh…one through 15…" The woman's face twisted into one of those "da fuq" faces. "And now she spontaneously combusted in silent excitement."

"What?" Sasuke said looking up suddenly. His eyebrow shot up into his hairline. Now he was giving me the "da fuq" face.

"Uh…sorry…I'm socially retarded." His blank stare made me uncomfortable. "I have this condition where random creative sparks of words form and I have to shout them…" in the back the woman was still spazzing. She kept ducking her head in and out of the hallway, like she didn't know where to go.

"…You mean turrets?" He said slowly. The woman was waving at someone I couldn't see.

"…Well if you HAVE to label it. But my explanation was cooler. More individualized." Hyper woman was bouncing up and down like she just won a million dollars. Then finally another head popped up. He had long hair tied back and he was tall. Taller than the woman, who I'm going to guess is their mother. He looked irritated but when he saw me his eyes went wide. A huge smile broke across his face and he waved at me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Sasuke looked up instantly again with that eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. I looked at him for a second but my eyes went back to the god standing behind him. He waved again and so did the mom.

"Uh..."

"What? Are you out of random creative sparks of words?" My eyes shot to him. His eyebrow was still up but his lips had curled into a teasing smirk.

"It happens occasionally. I get overwhelmed by to many awesome creative thoughts that my brain just doesn't know what to say. It's a real tragedy. My thoughts are awesome," I said smiling. My heart was racing and I couldn't believe I just said something so stupid.

"Really now? Such a shame, I'd love to know what goes on inside that cute little head of yours." He turned back down to this paper.

"Pfft, you wouldn- Oh….OH….." I trailed off slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked teasingly.

"I…I didn't know you were like that…." I said looking down at my keys.

"I didn't know you couldn't take a little flirting" He said back. He leaned his head in his hand. His smug face ticked me off.

"Yeah well I bet you don't know your mom and brother have been standing behind you this whole time either!" He sat up immediately looking completely shocked. His mom and brother stopped laughing to look at each other. Then like lightning she shoved him and they were gone.

"What?" Sasuke said turning around. "Dammit you two! I swear you're like little weasels!" He got up and ran around the corner. I heard running foot steps and yelling. While I was listening to them (Sasuke) arguing I realized something of the up most importance.

"Ah…I saw Sasuke's boxers…"

_What a B-E-A-U-T-IFUL night 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

Three days. It's been three days since I started skyping with Sasuke and each and every damn night I have a heart attack waiting for him to call. Right now I was laying on my bed, back again the backboard (with pillow support of course) computer on my lap and a frappuccino in my hand. I stared at his name waiting for the little green icon to popup. I sighed and pushed my laptop off my lap.

"Guess I should make sure I look decent at least," I walked over to my dresser. I looked up into the mirror.

"Oh. No wonder no one liked me today." I picked up a brush and parted my hair. Might as well do something for the next 15 minutes. That Uchiha is punctual as hell. While I mused on the thought of Sasuke sitting and staring at the time, just to be punctual I French braided my hair. I finished and started the other when I a heard heart-stopping ring buzzing from my computer. "No. Way." I snapped my head to my alarm clock. 11:40, he was 10 minutes early. I cursed holding the barley started braid and ran over to my computer. Yup. It was him. I sat and turned the computer screen upward and answered the call. Again the fuzzy screen popped up.

"Hey." I shivered when his deep voice flowed through my speakers. He was wearing a gray shirt and he was in the dining room again. Curious after he chased his mom and brother I asked him where he was. He already had his packet and pen out. He raised an eyebrow at me, and god did that make me want to drool. "Did I interrupt something?" I felt my shirt slide down my shoulder.

"Uh, No. I just thought I had a little more time before you called is all." I moved to sit cross-legged. I kept working on my braid, using my camera as a mirror instead. "So where are you on the packet?" He looked down and started flipping through the papers.

"Where did you last leave off?" He stopped and looked up.

"…I finished it," he stared quietly and I felt nervous "I had a nerdgasem and finished it in class today," I trailed off lamely.

"Right. Well I finished a few hours ago too," he trailed off. Obviously this was awkward. I almost felt like crying. We finished a 3 month project in three days. That means no more Sasuke!

"So…how about that exam huh. Kakashi is a real bastard throwing a surprise curve ball like that," I fumbled with the ends of my hair before finally tying it up.

"Not really. Exams test our knowledge of the material." He leaned his head on his hand. He actually stayed?

"Pfft. Exams don't test what you know," I answered simply.

"Oh? Then what do that test?" There goes that eyebrow again. _And there goes my orgasm._

"They test how well you can study the night before" I answered like it was obvious. He shook his head.

"You really are a special kind of stupid aren't you?" I was about to say something but the sight of him trying to hold back that amused smirk made me squirm. _Correction, THERE goes my orgasm._ I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _Dammit I always act like a complete total retard when I'm nervous!_

"So uh, I've always wanted to go into an elevator full of strangers and say " I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today. And see how they react." Sasuke started at the screen.

"So this guy knocked on my door today asking for a donation for the local primary school`s swimming pool. I went away and came back with a cup of water... Is that wrong?" I stared at the screen.

"You're kidding, right Sasuke?" He answered with a blank stare and silence. Then, of course, I burst out laughing, unattractively might add. "W-what did he say?" I asked through my giggles.

"Nothing actually," Sasuke looked at his pencil like it was suddenly interesting.

"Well what did he do?" I asked holding my chest from laughing. Sasuke looked back to the screen.

"He took it. " I went on laughing for about another few minutes.

"You're terrible you know that?" I said wiping away a few tears.

"It's not my fault. He should have been more specific." I shook my head. Before I could answer a familiar head popped up behind the wall again. I smiled. His mother waved happily and silently asked me to stay quite.

"Why would they ask for cups of water?" I challenged back.

"He said it was for a swimming pool. Pools are filled with water. You need water to swim. So, I gave him a cup of water." He stated.

"Your logic is astounding" I said resting my head on my hand.

"Thank you."

"Sarcasm," I sang to him.

"No thanks," he said with a smirk.

"So what did you do today Mr. Astounding" I asked moving to lie down on my side. I pulled the computer towards me.

"School. Homework." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "No, no keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested," I said rolling my eyes. He sent me a glare.

"And what was so great about your day?"

"I'll have you know I had a very busy day converting oxygen into carbon dioxide."

"You're such an idiot." There it was again. That cute little smirk he was trying to hide. I could see his mother trying not to giggle in the background. She did this every night so far. She would wait a little while, then sneak over and just watch. I thought it was cute. She waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner. I waved but she was already gone. Instantly Sasuke snapped his head around and cursed. I laughed when his cheeks had a slightly darker color. oh yeah, I could seriously get used to this.


End file.
